


White Christmas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Awesome! How about a Christmas one where the reader,Sam and Dean all get a day off from hunting,and have good old fashioned Christmas for the first time together ..:D & @wxnchexters I have a Christmas request,too! The reader,Sam and Dean all have a snow ball fight together on Christmas!





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous. Awesome! How about a Christmas one where the reader,Sam and Dean all get a day off from hunting,and have good old fashioned Christmas for the first time together ..:D & @wxnchexters I have a Christmas request,too! The reader,Sam and Dean all have a snow ball fight together on Christmas!

* * *

When I was younger, winter was my favorite time of year. The snow, the emotions it seemed to provoke, the music, and the childlike wonder of it all. I’d go with my father to pick our tree out the first week in December, and come home to a mug of hot cocoa. Always with mini marshmallows. Hot cocoa without them was just blasphemy!

After my parents died when I were 15, that all stopped. After that, the season seemed to lose it’s spirit. The first winter without them was by far the hardest. I was living with my grandparents, and surrounded by joy, and merriment. I lashed out, angry at the world. Angry at my family for acting like my mother and father weren’t dead.

My Grandparents passed when I was 19, and then I lived on the road. I lived for the experiences that it held. New people, new places, new memories. I planned to travel as long as I could, and then find somewhere that I fell in love with to settle down in. That was supposed to be a long way off, though.

And then I met the Winchesters. They had saved me, and let me tag along. It was nearing that time of the year, when the world turned white, and you could see your breath. When every store was filled with cheerful music, sales meant to dupe parents into new toys for their children, and every mall in America housing a Santa. Leaning my head on the window of the Impala, I watched the snow fall as we drove. “Where are we going?” I asked, glancing up at Sam, wishing I could sleep away the worst season of the year.

He smiled at me. “You’ll see.” Him and those damn dimples. “We’ll be there shortly.”

* * *

He was right. 15 minutes later, the car came to a stop in front of a cabin. “Oh god. Please don’t tell me you’re really serial killers and are going to murder me.” I teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, smiling. “Don’t you think that if we wanted you dead, we would have been able to do that without renting a damn cabin?”

“I don’t claim to know how your mind works…” I laughed as I slid out of the backseat. It honestly looked like something from a Hallmark card. “It is pretty, though!” I smiled, looking over to Sam, just to be hit in the chest with a snowball. “Really?!” My voice went up slightly, a huge grin on my face.

He smirked at me while leaning over, making another snowball. “I’d run if I were you!” He warned me. My eyes went wide as I turned to hide behind Dean. “Really? You think Dean’s going to save you?”

“Uh, yeah!” I nodded.

“Wrong move, sweetheart.” Dean grinned, picking me up over his shoulder. “Stop squirming!” He laughed, walking away with me. Finding a bit of snow that looked like it would cushion my fall, he dropped me into it.

I let out a scream, scrambling up. “SHIT! That’s cold!” I shivered, trying to get the snow out of my jacket. The boys were bent over in laughter, Dean clutching his ribs. “Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be?” I looked between them. “You’re on!” I made my own snowball, my fingers were protesting at this, smirking. The first one I aimed was at Sam, as he was the one who started it.

Laughing, I watched as it got him in the shoulder. “This means war!” He shouted.

After a laughter filled snowball fight, the three of you stumbled into the cabin. My cheeks, nose, and fingers were screaming at me for the amount of cold they had endured.  Dean went straight to building a fire while I moved to the kitchen to make some cocoa. Sam dug out the blankets and pillows, setting them up for the three of us.

When the three of us were sipping our cocoa, I smiled over at them. “So, what’s the occasion?” I asked, curious. We had been on the road almost none stop for a good 6 months, and relaxing wasn’t something that we did.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Dean grinned.

I furrowed my brows. “What? It’s not Christmas.” I chuckled.

Sam shook his head. “It will be. In two days.” I hadn’t even thought of that. Dates didn’t matter to you much anymore. “We’ve heard you talk about Christmas with your parents, and we could tell that it meant a lot.”

“I..I haven’t celebrated it in years.” Which, I was sure they knew.

“Neither have we.” Dean shrugged. “But, we thought we should have something good in our lives. Why not start here?” He motioned around us. “We have some decorations in the bag, we’re going to get a tree tomorrow, and I’m going to cook a full Christmas meal.”

I stared at him, shocked. “I didn’t get you guys anything…”

Sam chuckled. “We need food for the dinner, so we’ll all head into town tomorrow. You can do whatever shopping you want then. We don’t need anything.”

I bit my lip and nodded, looking down at my cocoa. It was bittersweet, what they were doing.

* * *

Christmas morning Dean was like a child. He woke up up way too early, which was ironic when more days he wasn’t awake before 9am. “It’s Christmas!” He laughed.

“Have you already been drinking?” I groaned, getting out of bed. He chuckled at my attire. A baseball jersey that looked more like a dress, and knee high socks. “Bite me.” I smiled at him as we made our way to the living room. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight before me.

There was our 6 ft Christmas tree, a couple strands of colorful lights, tinsel, and some ornaments. Underneath were a few gifts wrapped in newspaper. “Merry Christmas!” Sam grinned as he walked in with a tray, breakfast all made.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.” I replied.

The three of us sat in front of the fireplace, laughing and picking at our food as we exchanged gifts. And I knew that I’d be okay.


End file.
